Dos personas en un mismo cuerpo
by sola1993
Summary: trata de una joven que se dará cuenta que dos amigos saben mas de ella que ella misma y pasaran muchos problemas para ayudarla a poder ser algo libre


**LOS PERSONAJES Y TODO LO REFERENTE AL JUEGO DE CORAZÓN A MELÓN SON PROPIEDAD DE CHINOMIKO **

**Es mi primera vez espero que les guste ^^ **

fiesta l

``Que linda luna si pudiera ser como ella , mas que como la luna desearia ser una nube esas si son libres ´´  
esto pensaba una mucha de cabellos plateados ojos grandes y rojos como la sangre mirando al cielo mientras se cepillaba su larga melena

pon pon... se puede pasar señorita yurena ...ese era el nombre de la joven

espera ..la chica tubo que levantarse lo mas rápido que pudo de la silla del balcón arreglarse su bata mientras se sentaba en la silla enfrente de su coqueta y mandaba pasar a la criada ... adelante pasa

con permiso ...

avisaba de su entrada mientras cerraba la puerta tras de si la muchacha era una chica de cabello corto y morado siempre llevaba unas trenzitas muy finas a los lados, sus ojos eran grandes y negros ademas su ton de piel combinaba perfecto con el uniforme de trabajo

...disculpe señorita yurena su padre desea que baje ahora

violette.. como te digo que no me digas señorita cuando estamos solas ,somos amigas pero tu no te cansas de llamarme así y ademas hablarme de usted tenemos la mima edad.

perdóneme seño...

¡que no me digas así !... reprendía a la pobre muchacha ...otra vez pero esta vez dime yu-re-na y no me hables de usted

yurena.. quieres que te allude con el peinado ? . preguntaba con vergüenza

eso a estado genial aora ayudame por favor ... violette empezó a peinar a yurena mientras esta seguía ablando ...a ver que me pongo esta noche es la peor de todas no se porque tenemos que hacer semejante fiesta se que el príncipe nathaniel es importante pero tanto jaleo por que venga a esta casa, venia de pequeño y no hacíamos estas fiestas .

tenga en cuenta que su padre el duque desea que se fije en usted o uno de los demás invitados a la fiesta de mascaras .

si supongo pero entonces porque una fiestas de mascaras? si quiere que se fijen en mi, es ridículo, estoy por dejar la mascara que me compro y bajar sin ella .

si hace eso armaría un gran alboroto y el nombre de su padre seria manchado dirían que el señor no sabe enseñar modales a su hija

tienes razón , pero el vestido sera otra cosa, el que el eligió es demasiado rojo y tiene muchos brillantes yo prefiero el blanco que me diseñaste y le mande a rosalya hacérmelo hoy lo entrego , lo tengo en la cama junto al otro ,aora me ayudas a ponérmelo y me dices si me queda bien

ya esta tu peinado yurena ..

violette tenia un don con todo lo que hacia con las manos ademas de tener un sueño ser modista oficial de yurena pues ella siempre ayudaba a violette tanto dentro del palacio como fuera pero eso es algo que entenderéis después

es hermoso violette te as superado me encanta ...

era un peinado con dos trenzas a los lados las cuales se enrollaban al lado de un moño ya sujeto con pasadores el par de trenzas estaba pasado por alrededor haciendo un bonito adorno pero lo que mas le gustaban yurena eran los pasadores con perlas negras que violette a vía colocado al rededor del moño y otros haciendo una diadema .

gracias señorita ... dijo mientras sonreía y arreglaba la ropa para ayudar a vestir a yurena la cual empezó a mirar un poco mal a violette por a verla dicho señorita cuando se giro a hablar le violette vio la cara de enfado y rápida mente dijo... perdón yurena es la costumbre

ajajajajaja... comenzó a reír yurena... deberías mirar tu cara no pensarías que te iba a comer  
ufff...violette dio un sus piro y empezó a reír ...jajajajaja

pon pon... señorita yurena su padre me manda a decirla que baje ya...decía ken

violette sal dile a tu hermano que ya salgo a y que me espere que bajare con el ...decía mientra a toda prisa se ponía el vestido y arreglaba el maquillaje

asta luego yurena ..dijo violeta mientras salia de la habitación ... ken dice yurena que la esperes que bajara contigo

no la diga así violette...dijo el chico tenia el cabello castaño y unos ojos verdes no separecia a su hermana porque eran hermanos de crianza pero no se sangre ... ella es la hija del duque de echo es la única hija que tiene el duque así que tienes que hablarle y tratarla como se merece

si señor ..decía violette mientras ponía una mano en su cabeza saludando como un soldado con una sonrisa en los labios ... y para tu información ella nos a dicho que la llamemos por su nombre así que yo solo cumplo su deseo me voy, a cuida de ella y vigila que no aparezca Huntress

si ... dijo ken algo molesto ,

después de esperar unos minutos abrió la puerta la chica con la mascara negra puesta  
lucia perfecta el vestido era con los hombros al aire tenia mangas blanca y unos encajes al empezar y terminar la manga que le llegaba esta empezar los codos ademas en la cintura una tela negra después terminaba con tela blanca ademas de varios encajes negros asta llegar al final para completar tenia el peinado y unos guantes negros a demás de una gargantilla con un diamante que ken le a vía regalado

señorita no debería llevar esa gargantilla a la fiesta ...dijo el chico mientras se inclinaba para saludarla

ken deja de llamarme señorita y pienso llevar esta gargantilla ...decía esto mientras le cogía del brazo para irse a la fiesta ... ademas tu me la diste

comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo..

oye ken sabes si la princesa víbora a venido ? ...preguntaba sacando la lengua al terminar la frase

la señorita amber vendrá mañana con sus amigas y el duque lysandre ...dijo bastante serio

ya no eres tan divertido como antes ...replico cuando llegaban al final del pasillo solo les quedaba una puerta y bajar unas escaleras para llegar a la fiesta

ken se soltó del brazo y intento ponerse la mascara pero no podía

haber ken déjame ...yurena cogió la mascara verde con negro que tenia el muchacho en la mano ...eres un desastre aunque tu físico y personalida sea diferente de cuando te metiste al ejercito aveces eres el mismo

señorita no debería hacer estas cosas si su padre se entera se enfadara ...le contestaba mientras se dejaba atar la mascara

no pasa nada ken mi padre me deja tratarles de diferente forma a ti y a violette ...repicaba mientras terminaba el nudo ... ya esta

ken abrió la puerta y dejo pasar yurena a las escaleras que daban al salón de baile principal de la casa, la chica comenzó a bajar las escaleras y ken la seguía a una distancia prudencial ya que el era su escolta cuando yurena llegaba a abajo vio a su padre esperándola  
no podía ver su cara pero por la postura que tenia debía estar molesto

**bueno no se cuando escribiré otra capitulo sera cuando tenga una idea para el próximo alomejor mañana ya lo tengo no lose espero que sigan mi historia y gracias por su tiempo**


End file.
